


Please Rethink Your Costume for Next Year

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Androids, Gen, Humor, Ridiculous Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Kurou's first official Halloween."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Rethink Your Costume for Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this wouldn’t quite be possible considering the nature of Kotetsu’s/Kurou’s apartment, but the mental image was way too strong for logic, okay? Warning: punchline like a blunt hit to the back of the head. Happy Halloween.

It was tradition on Halloween to open the door when the doorbell sounded, to compliment the costumes of the children who were standing outside, and to give them candy. That was how Kurou understood it, at least. There were of course many traditions and cultural artifacts as well, though they seemed entirely separate from the more modern “trick-or-treating” venture.  
  
Even so, both Argente and the android were quite glad to take turns at opening the door and handing out candy. There were princesses, Heroes, ninjas, an assortment of comic book and cartoon characters… and the occasional Lunatic. The first one had come around 7:30, and it wasn’t until 8:24 that a second came by. Argente had handled both of them. As for Kurou…  
  
When a third Lunatic showed up just before 9:00, the android handed candy to everyone else with praise—then withheld the portion meant for the child in a Lunatic costume. He informed, simply, “You will receive candy, as is the tradition of this yearly outing. But I wish for you to be aware that justice does not come from the death of anyone. Please rethink your costume for next year.” With that, he dropped the candy into the child’s bag and closed the door.  
  
Argente tried not to laugh. He really, really did. In the end it was sort of a squeaking sound before he managed, “Kurou, stop harassing the Lunatics.”  
  
"Someone has to make them reflect upon why they wish to emulate someone who believes that stopping criminals means to kill them." The android defended.  
  
Well, that couldn’t really be argued. “Okay, but… take it easy on them, alright?”  
  
"I will do my best." Kurou promised.  
  
The night continued with a few more crowds of children before they began trickling off. He had nothing but the highest praise for the Hero costumes, particularly those who dressed as Wild Tiger, and rather enjoyed some dressed as “robots”. There was one more Lunatic, though she calmly explained that she was only dressed like that so her brother would dress up as a pony, which in her mind seemed like a very worthwhile agreement. (He was indeed an adorable pony.)  
  
It was just short of midnight when it seemed that the trick-or-treaters had died off entirely when the doorbell rang once more. Opening the apartment door, Kurou laid eyes on a pitch-perfect Lunatic. The costume had obviously been made with care, as well as the mask; and there must have been some intensely intriguing mechanism that allowed for that blue flame to start encompassing the eye area and the hands, just as he’d seen on HERO TV. The costume as a whole was astonishing. The dedication, the execution… and even the voice. “I’ve heard that you haven’t been giving candy to all of the good little children who’ve come to see you in my image.”  
  
After approximately 1.04 seconds of silence, Kurou responded simply with, “No.” Then closed and locked the door.


End file.
